A Simple Kind of DEAD, Drifting Along
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Settled and relaxed for the first time in months, our heroines take a few moments to further their relationship. Lemony goodness within. Rated for mature themes and sexual suggestions.


**Greetings once again HotD Archive. MarshalZhukov here to present the latest in the Glorious efforts of the Collective. This story is taken in a similar vein to the semi-canonical Drifters of the DEAD OAV found floating in the interwebs. It is also stressed that first time readers are directed to the Simple Kind of DEAD story arcs to make sense of the characters within.**

**It is with great satisfaction and gratitude that The State wishes to thank Comrade Editors jm1681, Draco38 and the newest pair of eyes, Rassilon001 who have made this possible through their tireless efforts. We all hope you enjoy this.**

Drifting Along

A long, frantic, and death-filled spring gave way to the sweltering heat of a lazy Okinawan summer. Asuka and Shaun set out from the house early that day to get to their favorite fishing spot, leaving the girls to mind the house, and each other.

In the room they shared, Alex lay on her side, sleeping soundly. Misa tucked herself comfortably in a fetal position, back to her love with Alex's arms wrapped loosely about her shoulders. Both were clad in tank tops and bikini bottoms as the weather permitted little else.

Misa woke softly to Alex's roaming hands. While not finding the stimulation unpleasant, it came as a bit of surprise considering Alex was still fast asleep, gauging by the soft snore that occasionally escaped her throat. Their time together before the End was stiff at best. School was not the comforting place Misa hoped it would be. While it put physical distance between her and troubles at home, it still was a cold and unforgiving place. Misa quickly locked that memory away. Smiling to herself in the present, Misa shifted her body to face Alex in such a way as to ease Alex's ministrations.

_She was walking hand-in-hand with Misa through a field of California poppies while birds wheeled and called overhead. The flowers gave way to the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean, and the vibrant streets of Santa Monica. The laughter of visitors on The Boardwalk faded into the background as they found themselves alone on a deserted beach. The sun warmed their bodies as they lay on the sand, the surf just tickling their feet. _

Misa watched as Alex smiled happily in dreamland. She knew Alex would love her, no matter what. That she loved Alex was never a question in Misa's mind, just like the sun would rise and set each day. Alex was really the first person to declare Misa beautiful and mean it sincerely.

_Alex held Misa softly in her arms. The tenderness showed only respect and care; absolutely no rush. The beach lay empty for miles in both directions. The tide was going out and Misa was so beautiful. _"I love you_,_"_ Alex confided. _"I want you with me always."_ Misa only smiled and lowered her eyes in submission to Alex's confession. A soft smile played on her lips as they parted to receive Alex's kiss._

The kiss was a bit of a surprise. _This must be a pretty vivid dream,_ Misa thought as Alex tenderly claimed her lips. Relenting completely, Misa surrendered herself to the kiss.

_The bits of string that passed for Misa's bikini were flung to the breeze and her body laid bare to Alex's hungry eyes. Hands caressed exposed flesh, eager to explore every inch of the woman below her. Misa moaned softly as Alex gently discovered this or that erogenous zone. Each pass would elicit a fresh squeal of delight._

Misa caught herself before she could wake Alex. Even in a dream, her hands were quite skilled and Misa had to fight to stay conscious of her surroundings.

_Eventually, Alex could resist no longer. Her hands made their way to the soft and moist folds of Misa's deepest being. Alex could see Misa pull back slightly. She withdrew and gazed lovingly into Misa's eyes._ "Only if you allow me."

"I do," she whispered into Alex's ear. "Now and always."

_Smiling, Alex gently resumed her exploration. Misa shivered with delight as her eyes closed in ecstasy. Alex plied her ministrations deftly and with care, stroking the core of Misa's sex, bringing fresh moans and cries of pleasure. Alex brought herself to nibble gently on Misa' ear, eliciting a chirp of delight. A wave of pleasure arose such as Misa never experienced before. Her body rocked with the force of it, causing her to involuntarily cry out. Misa wrapped her arms around Alex to prevent her ever escaping. They lay on the beach, exploring and loving; kissing and holding._

Misa opened her eyes to see Alex looking back at her.

"Good morning, sunshine," Alex cooed softly.

"I apologize for waking you," Misa whispered. Alex returned a sly grin.

"I was already awake," she replied cryptically. "Just resting my eyes."

Misa blushed furiously at the implication, and attempted to turn away. Alex firmly yet gently held her chin to prevent such a move.

"Do I please you?" Alex asked calmly.

Misa lowered her eyes in shame. The immediate reaction was a light kiss on the forehead. Alex held Misa close to her, and began to hum an old lullaby taught by her father's mother. Calmed for the moment, Misa returned her gaze to the taller woman before her.

"Do I please you?" Alex asked again. There was no urgency, no demand.

Misa claimed Alex's lips passionately. When they broke for air a few moments later, Misa smiled warmly.

"You please me very much."

**A/N: This is really my first serious attempt at writing a lemon fic...lemon may actually not describe this - I should say citrusy goodness. Anyway, reviews and comments are welcome.**


End file.
